


Gold star

by Ordinary56



Category: The Crown (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, I can’t wait for S3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S2E6, Smut, philip is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinary56/pseuds/Ordinary56
Summary: Set in S2E6 when Philip comes into Elizabeth’s room drunk. “It’s a gold star from Jesus.” I couldn’t resist writing what happened after she switched the lights off.





	Gold star

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I love writing for this pairing so if you want anymore smut between these two please comment suggestions! (I prefer writing around canon moments)

“So it’s a good star from Jesus,” Philip says removing his tie from his collar as Elizabeth just laughs.

“And a gold star from me.” He says now unbuttoning his shirt which causes Elizabeth to stop laughing and to say,

“What’re you doing?” In response Philip giggles, something she doesn’t think she’s ever heard him do before, and jumps over the end of her bed.

“No, no daring!” Elizabeth practically squeals as he launches himself into her.

“Yes, come on darling!” Philip retorts back as she leans over and switches off the lamp next to her. 

He leans down to kiss her and she can taste the alcohol in his mouth, knowing this is a bad idea as he surely won’t remember this in the morning. 

But this is the first time they’ve been close since he came back from the tour and she realises she’s missed it.

Philip slides his tongue along her bottom lip to deepen the kiss and sets his hands on her petite waist. Elizabeth sighs against his lips and her hands go to the buttons of his shirt, trying desperately to remove the garment.

Philip moves his hands to help her and when all of the buttons are undone she rips his shirt off, running her hands over his muscles as he moves his mouth from her lips to her neck.

He bites the skin under her ear lightly and she lets out a shaky moan, something he loves. He flits between kissing and biting the skin of Elizabeth’s neck until he reaches the collar of her nightgown.

“Can I take it off?” He asks her and she doesn’t think she’s ever loved him more. She reaches out for his hand and puts it on the buttons at the front of the dress.

“Please.” Elizabeth says as his fingers make light work of the buttons and kisses her shoulders before pulling the dress off them. He reaches her breasts, his favourite part of her gorgeous body, and takes the left one in his mouth. He swirls his mouth around her nipple and she lets out a moan, her back arching upwards.

“Do you like that, Lilibet?” He whispers against her skin, moving his ministrations to her right breast. Clearly the alcohol had made him a little braver.

“Yes.” She half says half moans. She loves it when he uses her nickname. He moves his mouth further down to her stomach, his hands now occupying her breasts. Elizabeth twists her fingers through Philip’s hair.

He reaches the curls at the juncture of her thighs and runs his fingers down her body until they reach her throbbing clit, which is surrounded by wetness, and he teases her gently.

Elizabeth’s hips arch upwards and he can’t resist leaning his face into her. He licks and sucks her clit and watches her face contort. He makes it his mission to lap up all of her juices and she soon starts shaking. He slips a finger into her and curls it against her walls, adding a second when he feels she’s close.

Her fingers dig into his scalp as she reaches her first climax and she screams some not very regal things. 

When she regains her composure he slides back up to her and kisses her. She licks his lips and tastes herself on him.

Elizabeth looks down to see a rather large tent in her husband’s trousers. She reaches down and unzips them, reaching in and pumping her hand down his length.

Philip sighs and runs his hands up her thighs as she removes his trousers. Just as she’s about to to lay back down he puts in a request.

“Ride me.” He whispers in her ear, making her shiver. Elizabeth puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him down. She then straddles and slides onto him.

Philip secretly prefers it when she rides him. He loves seeing her perfectly rounded breasts bounce up and down as she does.

And that’s exactly what’s going on now. Every time she moves up and down Elizabeth lets out a small moan. Philip grips her hips tightly enough to leave bruises and watches her breasts, made larger by having two children, bounce in an extremely sexy way.

“God, you’re so beautiful Lilibet. Look at you bouncing up and down on my cock so well.” He says and it’s definitely the alcohol putting the last bit in his mouth.

It makes Elizabeth moan loudly though and he knows she’s close. He wants her to finish before he does and so he thrusts up into her until she screams his name along with a string of other profanities.

As she clenches around him and her juices run down his cock. He groans and comes, shooting into her and yelling her name.

Five minutes later, when they’ve both recovered, Elizabeth turns around to face him and says,

“I’ve missed that, you know. We should do it more often.” To which Philip replies,

“Yes, I suppose it would be a better way to take out our anger than yelling at each other, wouldn’t it?” 

“Yes darling.” She laughs and he wraps his arms around her as they both fall asleep happy for the first time in weeks.


End file.
